Hanging Objects
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: The hanging objects and ruby red luquid.. Read it to find out more ; JEFF HARDY FANFIC.


**Jeff Hardy is his own nightmare, his and everyone elses.. This is the night Jeff Hardy cant figure out what he should have done.. Jeff Hardy couldn't escape the one thing he tried to run away from for so long.. **

* * *

Jeff Hardy sat on his basement floor, his back against the cold brick wall and his knees drawn up to his chest.

His jade green eyes where wide, making his look madder than he already was, making him looked possessed in a way..

Jeff hugged his knees tightly with one arm as the other one held over his head, causing his pink hair to fall over to the right, out of place as the water and blood dripped down onto the floor below him. He looked around at the hanging things that surrounding him, staring at them one by one, a childish grin slowly makings it way onto his features.

The blood ran down over his face, dropping from his hair, then slowly falling down over his features, barely missing his eyes then trailing slowly down over his nose, then stopping at his lips.

Jeff licked his lips as he felt more of the substance gather on his upper lip, smiling to himself.

His jaw shook faintly as he looked around, his mouth hanging open slightly and gripping onto his hair tighten than he already was, a low, maniacitic laugh leaving his lips as his eyes widened more than they already where, a mischievous glint in them.

Jeff giggled to himself and slowly loosened his grip than he had from around himself, tilting his head to the side curiously as he slowly stood up, grabbing the sharp object next to him that was covered in a Scarlett coloured liquid.

His jade green eyes sparkled as he walked around in the darkness, his eyes trailing up and down the objects that hung from different hooks, many of them hanging around in his basement.

He gripped the sharp object in his hand and grinned childishly to himself, tracing his sharp object up and down one of the hanging objects, clapping his hands together as more of the liquid poured from the object in front of him.

Jeff giggled and smiled widely, before walking over to the table on the far corner in his basement.

He reached out and grabbed a plastic object, placing it onto his head and grinning widely to himself as he picked up a mirror from beside the plastic crown..

He always should have been royalty.

Jeff couldn't help but to watch his reflection in the mirror, straightening out the crown on the top of his head, clapping his hands together and dropping the mirror back down onto the wooden table, smiling as the bang echoed throughout the basement.

He was to be king..

And these people where all of his slaves..

All of them where to be at his beck and call.

They where better of the way they where..

They just, didn't see it that way..

But Jeff did.

Jeff knew they would be happier the way they were today.

It was so obvious.

They all had miserable lives.

So, why not.. Mix things up a little bit?

Jeff giggled to himself before walking in and out of the hanging objects, inspecting each and every last one of them carefully with his sparkling jade green eyes..

He had done a good job if he didn't say so himself.

He shook his head before his eyes darkened at a thought..

He let a low growl escape his lips, before fire suddenly burned up into his eyes, raging alight.

Jeff let out a ear drum bursting scream before gripping his sharp object, running at the closest hanging object to him, shoving his object in and out of it quickly.

He ignored as the red liquid squirted from the object, stabbing the object harder than he had before..

They had all told him he was insane..

They thought that King Jeff was insane.

No.

_They_ where the ones who where insane!

They all wanted him to go see a 'specialist' as they called it.

Jeff knew better.

They wanted to get rid of him.

Kick him out of their lives without a second glance.

But, Jeff knew better.

He got to them before they got to him.

The thought caused Jeff to let out a cold laugh, his eyes finding their sparkle again before he grinned widely.

Yes..

He had got to them, way before they could do anything..

But, it was all for the best.

King Jeff knew best.

Jeff smiled to himself, before pulling the sharp object out of the thing one last time, before digging it back in suddenly.

He giggled loudly as the object squirted out more red liquid, covering his clothes, face and hair.

He looked down and grinned, looking as the red droplets covered his dirty clothes.

Jeff let out a happy sigh, before leaning up and straightening out his plastic crown again.

A king must always look his best.

No matter where he was or what he was doing.

Jeff smiled to himself before sitting down onto the cold hard floor again, his eyes staring up at one of the hanging objects.

"Hi Matt!" He said with a grin.

Jeff frowned as there was nothing but silence echoing throughout the room.

That was in no way to treat the king!

Jeff shook his head to himself before giggling.

He'd forgotten..

He'd stiched up his mouth.

"Silly, Silly me." Jeff whispered to himself with a giggle.

Jeff grinned before straightening his crown once again, feeling that it had slanted.

"You'll see this was all for best though.. Sooner or later you will realise." Jeff started.

"You and everyone will realise. That it was YOU who made the mistake, not me, you!" Jeff said with a happy smile.

Jeff giggled before turning around and looking at the other hanging bodys of his family and friends.

He shook his head to himself as his eyes trailed over to one dead body inpertiqualer.

Beth..

His wife.

How he had loved her..

But, she loved another..

Something which Jeff would not allow.

Never.

She must love him, King Jeff, and only King Jeff.

It was forbidden to love anyone else.

Jeff still remembered the day Beth had told him that she was cheating on him, and had been for over a year.

He had not hesitated to kill her right there on the spot..

"It was for the best darling." Jeff whispered up to her with a smile.

"I love you." He said with a childish grin and giggle.

Jeff slowly stood up, before walking back to his orginal spot on the opposite side on the room.

He sat on the floor and drew his knees up to his chest, quickly sorting out his crown as blood continued to drip from his hair and down over his face.

He wrapped his arms around his knees before laying his head onto them, his wide jade green eyes watching the hanging body's of his loved ones.

"I wasnt the crazy one.."

"You all where."

Jeff Hardy had failed..

He had failed to protect everyone from the one thing that he feared the most.

The one thing that he tried to run away from for so long..

Before it eventually all came running back..

He had failed to protect them from the one thing he had always feared in his life..

**Himself.**


End file.
